


[Podfic] Tony Stark gives a graduation speech by scifigrl47

by UstolemyNAME



Series: Toasterverse Ficlet Podfics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME





	[Podfic] Tony Stark gives a graduation speech by scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Stark gives a graduation speech](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/218548) by scifigrl47. 



**Title:** _[Tony Stark gives a graduation speech](http://scifigrl47.tumblr.com/post/22815888976/tony-stark-gives-a-graduation-speech)_  
**Series:**  Ficlets of the Toasterverse  
**Author** : [Scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47)  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  3:16  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWbUdNQThIN3NDYlE) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWdlRUcTE5S0VBWjg)

(From the Archive)

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/662016081806.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/662016081807.zip)


End file.
